


we keep living anyway

by bgonemydear



Series: something wicked this way comes [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgonemydear/pseuds/bgonemydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's been noticing that Clarke and Bellamy have been acting weird lately. Well, weirder than normal, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we keep living anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gohandinhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gohandinhand/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Sarah! :)

At first, Raven doesn't really notice the little things that they’re doing differently. Like the way Bellamy tugs her onto the couch to sprawl across the two of them while they watch a movie, when she normally sits on the recliner. Or how she catches Clarke watching her carefully from her seat at the kitchen island while she and Bellamy bicker good naturedly as they switch off tasks in the meal prep for dinner. 

Raven _does_ notice that in the last week or so, the lights have started to flicker more often when she and Clarke are alone together, but all that ever comes of it is a smirk from her in Clarke’s direction and the lights are forgotten for a considerable amount of time after that. She notices that lately, instead of the playfulness Bellamy usually has when it’s the three of them together, he’s been slowing it down, touching Raven almost reverently. 

If it was just one of them, Raven might’ve been able to ignore the changes. But it’s the two of them, together, acting differently and that unsettles her more than she’d like to admit. It feels like there’s a secret they’re withholding, reminding Raven of the time before she knew about their magic, only this time it feels very much like the secret is centered around her. 

Raven’s never really had a good track record with secrets. And while she might be a bit worried, she realizes she would rather enjoy the good while it lasts than worry about what might happen, so she tries to put it out of her mind as best she can, throwing herself into her latest metalworking commission.

Clarke wakes her one night, fingertips charged and raising the hair on Raven’s skin as she brushes her way up Raven’s spine, and Raven hums happily, turning her head from where it rests on Bellamy’s chest to seek out a kiss from her. It’s one of the rare nights where she’s fallen asleep in between the two of them, wanting the extra bit of physical connection to them both that she usually doesn’t feel the need to have. 

She manages to flip herself onto her back and pull Clarke up to kiss her, the back of Raven’s head cushioned by Bellamy’s arm. Clarke laughs lightly into the kiss, but pulls away, and tells her, “Raven, we want to talk.”

Raven freezes, mind half foggy but racing in an attempt to figure out what direction this talk might take. She pushes herself up to lean back against the headboard, and the two of them sit on either side of her, both facing her with unreadable expressions on their faces.

“You could’ve waited until morning before kicking me out of your bed,” she tells them, only half awake and feeling the the shoe is finally about to drop.

Clarke gives her a startled look, mouth slightly open and eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Raven,” Bellamy says slowly, looking like he’s already caught on to her train of thought. “We’re not breaking up with you.”

Raven’s mind pauses in the middle of it’s whirlwind of making plans to get through what she thought was a break up conversation. “You aren’t?”

“No!” Clarke says. “Why would you think…” She trails off, confusion evident in her tone.

Raven shrugs, not looking at either of them. “You were both acting kind of strange lately. I figured something had to be going on.”

There’s a moment of silence and Raven finally looks up to see the two of them come out of one of their wordless conversations they have so often. 

“If that isn’t it, then why did you wake me up _to talk_ at…” Raven glances at the small electronic clock on the beside table. “Midnight?”

“We wanted to give you your birthday presents,” Clarke says, like it should be obvious to Raven.

Raven stops to think, taking in both their expressions. The pieces finally start to come together, and she says slowly, “It’s … my birthday.”

Bellamy and Clarke have another silent conversation between the two of them, before turning back to her, looking almost concerned.

“Monty said that today was your birthday, and he’s almost never wrong,” Clarke starts.

“Clarke,” Bellamy says delicately.

“No, he’s right,” Raven says, relief flooding through her as she realizes how wrong her suspicions have been. She offers them a small smile. “I just never really pay attention to my birthday? I usually don’t even notice that it’s happened until about a month after the fact, honestly.”

She almost laughs at both Clarke and Bellamy’s faces, like they’re horrified at the thought of Raven not celebrating her own existence. “It’s fine! I really don’t care that much about it. It’s just a number, and all that.” She waves her hand, like it’ll get rid of this conversation, but then she realizes she has questions of her own now. “Wait, why were you both acting so weirdly over the last couple of weeks, then?”

Raven doesn’t miss how Clarke immediately reaches her hand out to Bellamy, or how his fingers lace through Clarke’s and squeeze reassuringly in response. 

“We were a little worried,” Bellamy says. “It’s your first birthday with us, and… People who know the truth about how slow we age don’t always tend to react the best around their birthdays.”

Raven lets out a relieved puff of laughter. “Is that all? Come on, considering how unconventional our relationship already is, you think age is going to really affect how I feel about the two of you?” She grins at the two of them, but then says a little more seriously, “Really, though, I know it’s something we will eventually deal with, but for now I’d rather just enjoy each day as it is, with both of you.”

Clarke smiles happily, and Raven can physically see the tension leaving her body as Raven reaches out to them both.

“Now, if that’s all that was about, I believe I was promised some birthday gifts, and I think I’d like to cash in on those,” she tells them pointedly, tugging them closer to her.

Clarke falls against her almost immediately, hand drifting up Raven’s rib cage as she leans in to trails kisses from her collarbone and up the slope of her neck. Bellamy is much slower to respond, but leans in to where Raven has tilted her head to give Clarke more access to her neck. He hovers over her parted lips, dipping down to pull her lower lip in between his teeth, before he tangles his hand into her hair to adjust the angle so he can pull her into a deeper kiss. Raven’s just about to start tugging at the remaining clothes the two of them have on when Bellamy draws back and moves away.

“What?” Raven says, dazed. “Come back here.”

Bellamy laughs, glancing back over his shoulder as he walks to his desk in the corner of the room. “We have _actual_ presents to give you, you know.”

He comes back, small package in hand, and perches on the bed next to where Raven has ended up. Clarke has managed to wiggle herself into position with her head resting just above Raven’s heart, her arm wrapped loosely around Raven’s midriff. Raven takes the gift from Bellamy and starts to unwrap it impatiently, but carefully.

“This one is from me. I figured with your new commission, you might need it,” he says, with a small smirk.

It’s a small container with a twist off top, and when Raven opens it, she notices a light scent, a mixture of scents really, with the most familiar one to her being lavender.

“It’s a salve for burns,” he continues. “I’ve infused a small amount of magic into it so the burns should heal up pretty quickly.”

Raven dips the tip of her index finger into the cream, and rubs it between her finger and thumb. Already she can feel a slight tingling sensation that she vaguely recognizes from when she’s been around Bellamy using his powers, a comforting feeling that she’s only ever really felt around Bellamy. It’s overwhelming, even from just a small amount, but not necessarily in a bad way.

“Thank you,” she tells him sincerely, recapping the container and reaching over to place it on the bedside table, before pulling him back down with her to show her thanks with a kiss. 

“My turn!” Clarke calls out excitedly from the opposite end of the bed, where she’s crawled while Raven and Bellamy were distracted with their kiss.

Raven leans back and decides to give herself her own birthday present, letting her eyes linger for a few moments over Clarke’s strong pale thighs, her lacy cheeky undies, and the loose tank top she wears to bed in the summer, before she finally gives Clarke her complete attention.

“Ready?” Clarke asks brightly, clasping her hands together in front of her. 

At Raven’s nod, Clarke starts to rub her hands together, generating small sparks of electricity between her palms that are clearly visible in the dark of the room. After a couple of seconds of this, Clarke finally claps her hands together loudly, before throwing her hands upwards towards the ceiling. The small sparks that had been contained between her hands separate and multiply as they fly to designated spots on the ceiling, forming what looks to be entire constellations above them. 

Raven raises herself up to her good knee on the bed, in awe as she watches the last few stragglers glimmer as they float to their positions. She reaches her hand up and knows that if she really wanted to, she could probably still touch the plaster of the ceiling above her, but with the darkness in the room and Clarke’s magic, she could swear she’s looking at a cloudless night sky above her. Eventually she manages to tear her eyes away and back to Clarke, who looks immensely proud of herself.

“I know you said you miss being able to see the night sky with all the stars since you moved closer to the city with light pollution,” Clarke says earnestly. “So I thought I might try and bring the starry sky to you.”

Raven’s eyes are drawn back to the stars above her once more, and it’s difficult to stop looking but she manages to do it so she can look back at Clarke. 

“It’s beautiful,” Raven tells her. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

Clarke smiles beautifully, moving closer to kneel in front of her. “Happy birthday, Raven.”

“Happy birthday,” Bellamy murmurs behind her, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder blade.

Later, as she lies intertwined between Clarke and Bellamy, Raven traces the forms of constellations with her eyes, and whispers to herself, “Happy birthday, indeed.”


End file.
